


Shower Love

by triggerlil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Post-Hogwarts, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: A steam-filled bathroom, a mouth full of toothpaste, one tender domestic moment.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	Shower Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eletriptan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eletriptan/gifts).



> Dearest Rani!!! You've had so much on your plate, and I hope this can make you happy and make you feel better, even if only a small amount. Congratulations on your exam going well! Love you very much! 
> 
> And if you find you enjoy this, check out this amazing complementary artwork by the wonderful ChukAl: [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062456)

Harry yawned, shuffling into the bathroom. He was immediately enveloped in curls of steam, warmth prickling his skin. 

“Morning,” he said over the hiss of the shower. 

“Good morning, Harry,” Luna replied, sending a rush of comfort through him. He would never get tired of the familiarity and love she inflected into it.

He smiled to himself as he reached for his toothbrush, barely aware of his own actions as he applied a dab of toothpaste, mindlessly scrubbing as he stared into the mirror. His hair stood up in spikes, pointing every which way, and there were imprints of rumpled sheets down his chest. 

Through the shower curtain, he watched Luna’s shadow. She was humming to herself as she washed her hair, and a desire to be in the shower with her, running his hands through the long strands of her sleek blond hair, overtook him. 

“I wish I didn’t have to go to work,” Harry grumbled around his toothbrush, words coming out garbled, but of course Luna still understood him. 

“Hm, you say that every morning.” He could hear the loose smile in her voice. 

“I just need a little something to keep me through the day.” 

Luna peaked her head around the shower curtain, her cheeks flushed, suds still on her shoulders, and her hair clinging to her skin down to her waist, dripping water on the tiled floor. 

Harry grinned, mouth full of toothpaste, and pressed a close-lipped kiss to Luna’s smile, toothpaste mingling with the water dripping down her nose, nestled in the dip of her cupid’s bow, coating her lips. 

“I lub you,” Harry whispered, as garbled as ever. 

“I love you too.” 

And then she was slipping back into the shower, inevitably washing the toothpaste from her lips, and continuing to send wrackspurts down the drain.

Harry smiled to himself as he rinsed his mouth, and gently shut the bathroom door behind him. 

As he buttoned up his robes, he felt the ghost of water on his lips, and smiled to himself again. 


End file.
